Rincole's Request
Info Put on the clothes Rincole Prepared for you before heading to the House! Objective Go to House and have a chat with Rincole.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Broad Wings x1 Notes *The rest of the Lost Psalm set can be obtained from the Shopping Mall as Diane's remakes of Broad Wings. Transcript Story Chat 1 Rincole: Lady Ellenstein, do you have time this afternoon? Magda: Anything I can help, Miss Rincole? Rincole: Time is running out. Could you please put on this dress and come to the opera hall in the city center this afternoon. I've told the guards. As long as they hear your name, they will take you backstage where I am. I'll tell you more there. Magda: Isn't it your dress?!! What's happening, Miss Rincole? Rincole: Nothing serious. I'd love to invite you to watch my performance in the back stage, you will say yes, right? Magda: Miss Rincole? She leaves so fast... Story Chat 2 Magda: This is the opera hall. Why Miss Rincole ask me here? This gentleman? Servant: Miss Rin... Who are you? Why are you wearing Miss Rincole's clothes? Magda: My name is Magda Ellenstein. As for why I dress like this... Miss Rincole asked me to do so, but I don't really know why. Servant: Oh, nice to meet you, Lady Ellenstein. This way, please...... Story Chat 3 Ah, here comes Lady Ellenstein! This dress fits you well. Magda: Miss Rincole, why do you ask me to dress like you... I'm confused... Rincole: Let me explain. I met a funny young man recently. He... Magda: (Maybe Miss Rincole falls in...) Rincole: We have an appointment this afternoon. But an old friend came back from the Lionheart Kingdom and invited me to perform with him... He helped me before, I can't refuse his request. So... Magda: So you want me to perform on the stage pretending to be you?! Rincole: No, that would be too difficult for someone without performance experience like you. When I finish the performance, could you please bring those followers of mine to some other place? In this case, I can rush to the date in time. Magda: I see... I can imagine the look on those admirers' face when they find out that I'm not Miss Rincole... Rincole: When their attention are grabbed by you, I can put on the cape and sneak out without being noticed! Magda: It seems that Miss Rincole has fallen in love again. Rincole: Alright, it's my turn. I'm counting on you! Magda: Leave it to me, I'm ready to listen to your beautiful singing! Story Chat 4 Rincole: Without your help, I'll have to break my promise. Magda: The singing of Miss Rincole is so beautiful. The audiences are deeply fascinated by her! Bless the lucky man who can have a date with Miss Rincole! Rincole: Speaking of that. I guess we are not the right person to each other. Magda: Huh? Rincole: He's too native. You know what, he tells me he will try his best to find the pill to help me renew my youth... Magda: That's indeed something human beings care about... Here's your dress, Miss Rincole. I've had it washed. Rincole: No need. Please take this as a little gift of mine~ Magda: Huh? But... Rincole: When I see something related to him, I can't help but feel sad. Magda: Alright, I will take it then... Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript